<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un écho de la Révolution by malurette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844347">Un écho de la Révolution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette'>malurette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Oniisama E</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen, One Shot, révolution française</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Où Rei et Kaoru ont une discussion à propos de la dissolution du Cercle de la Rose, de Saint-Just et de la Révolution française.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un écho de la Révolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Titre : </b>Un écho de la Révolution<br/><b>Auteur : </b>ylg/malurette<br/><b>Base : </b> O-Nii-sama e (Très cher Frère)<br/><b>Personnages/Couples : </b>Asaka Rei et Orihara Kaoru ; Rei/Fukiko, Rei/Nanako et Kaoru/Henmi évoqués<br/><b>Genre : </b>general/pseudo-historique/un brin d’humour et d’amertume<br/><b>Gradation : </b> PG / K+<br/><b>Disclaimer : </b>propriété d’Ikeda Riyoko, de Dezaki Osamu et de Tezuka Productions, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.</p>
<p><b>Prompt : </b> « Saint-Just »<br/><b>Continuité/Spoil éventuel : </b>pendant la campagne anti-Cercle<br/><b>Nombre de mots : </b>un peu moins de 600</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Encore une journée bien remplie. Si nous pouvons continuer à ce rythme, le Cercle ne sera bientôt plus qu’un mauvais souvenir ! »<br/>
Kaoru s’étira.<br/>
« C’est tout de même incroyable qu’un tel système de caste ait survécu chez nous et à notre époque. »</p>
<p>Rei sourit.<br/>
« Les injustices se perpétuent partout dans le monde, et à toutes les époques.<br/>
- Oui. Mais dis-moi, Rei…<br/>
- Hm ?<br/>
- Je suis heureuse de te voir t’investir et te battre ainsi.<br/>
- À faire la révolution dans ce lycée ? depuis le temps que tu voulais la mener !<br/>
- Oui, mais, quand « l’aristocratie » sera tombée et que toutes les élèves pourront enfin vivre sur un pied d’égalité… d’abord, miss Miya perdra sa couronne de reine. »</p>
<p>À ces mots, la main de Rei se crispa.</p>
<p>« Je ne la laisserai pas perdre la tête.<br/>
- Je n’ai jamais dit qu’elle finirait guillotinée !<br/>
- Elle a besoin de dominer pour vivre.<br/>
- Oui, rétorqua sombrement Kaoru, et elle te l’a fait subir pendant des années, à toi plus qu’aux autres. Il serait temps que ça cesse.<br/>
- Je ne m’en plains pas, murmura Rei. Elle me couvre d’attention…<br/>
- Cesse d’être une esclave volontaire, Rei ! »</p>
<p>Un silence passa. Puis…<br/>
« Elle peut continuer à vivre la tête haute. Même déchue, elle pourra en remontrer à toutes ces filles. Elle peut vivre parmi elles sans honte.<br/>
- J’espère bien. »</p>
<p>Rei se tut, les yeux dans le vague.</p>
<p>« Enfin, reprit Kaoru en plaisantant à demi, j’espère aussi qu’ensuite, elles ne s’en prendront pas à toi, parce tu étais si proche d’elle. Aristocrate déchue ralliée au peuple, si tu essaies ensuite de dicter leur conduite aux élèves fraîchement délivrées de l’oppression du Cercle, qu’elles ne te « guillotinent » pas à ton tour !<br/>
- Kaoru, Kaoru, dans la vie, il faut savoir prendre des risques ! St-Just n’aurait pas été St-Just s’il n’avait dû finir à son tour sur l’échafaud. »</p>
<p>Kaoru sourit à ces éclats de voix théâtraux, cette exubérance retrouvée.<br/>
« Et quoiqu’il advienne du Cercle, quoi que tu penses de Fukiko, mon sort suivra toujours le sien.<br/>
- Rei…<br/>
- Prions juste pour qu’avant d’être exécutée, j’aie encore le temps d’écrire un poème célébrant la délicieuse Nanako !<br/>
- Pas un nouvel <i>Organt</i> sur les filles du Cercle, tout de même ? ça serait un tantinet déplacé. (Et ça ne plairait pas du tout à la petite Mariko.)<br/>
- Bien sûr que non, pas un nouvel <i>Organt</i> ! (quoi que ça pourrait mériter le coup d'oeil ?) Une ode à la Verlaine ! Mais sur ce, trêve de révolution comme de poésie, je dois te quitter : j’ai un rendez-vous.<br/>
- Avec elle ?<br/>
- Hélas, pas cette fois. Mais bientôt !<br/>
- J’espère bien ! cette demoiselle est une fille bien, sais-tu.<br/>
- Je sais, je sais. Et j’y songe, j’y songe intensément. Je dois voir mon frère et Henmi- »</p>
<p>Rei s’interrompit.<br/>
« Si tu veux que je lui passe un message…<br/>
- Non.<br/>
- Comme tu voudras. »</p>
<p>Elle se pencha sur son amie, sérieuse.<br/>
« Toi aussi, songes-y. Je n’ai pas le temps d’insister aujourd’hui, je dois vraiment filer, mais… ce garçon est quelqu’un de bien. Ne l’oublie pas.<br/>
- Jamais, » promit Kaoru, mortellement sérieuse elle aussi.</p>
<p>Rei lui posa la main sur l’épaule et la serra fort.<br/>
Puis la laissa sans un mot de plus, jugeant toute parole supplémentaire inutile sur le moment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>